The Handsome Cop (JPOV)
by margeyadis
Summary: The Handsome Cop in Jacob's POV
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something different. I'm writing The Handsome Cop in Jacob's POV. I don't know how this is going to go, but I'm willing to try. I will still continue to write The Handsome Cop in Bella's POV. I might, in fact, alternate between the two.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner/author of The Twilight Saga**

* * *

"Jake, I'm going to need you to take over Cavanaugh's night patrol," Chief Sam Uley says. "He's still out sick and I have no other available officers. But this doesn't count towards your next paycheck so don't get excited."

Great, not only am I already working overtime, but I'm also on night patrol. And for the first time ever, I might add. _And_ not only that, but I'm not getting paid for it. Thankfully, I have my thermos, but I'll still need to stop by somewhere to fill up on coffee.

Once Sam leaves to head back to his office, I scoot closer to my desk and put my elbows up on it. I then sigh and rub both hands down my face.

"You okay, bro?" I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder and turn around to find one of my colleagues, and best friend, Officer Paul Lahote, staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I lie. "It's just the stress of doing this job. Sometimes I wonder why I even signed up to be a cop."

"I sometimes wonder that, too," Paul says. "But you got to remember, you signed up for a reason and you knew what you were getting yourself into when you did."

"But I've never ever worked night patrol," I practically whine. "Do you think the Chief's punishing me or something?"

Paul shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Did you do anything to piss him off?"

"No," I answer.

"Then maybe he's not punishing you," he assures me. "Maybe he simply gave you an order. I mean, he _is_ our boss after all."

"You're right," I smile. "I guess I'm worrying for nothing. Now I just need to stop by somewhere and fill up on java."

After finishing up some more paperwork, it's time for my night patrol. Unfortunately, it's late so all the coffee shops, including Starbucks, are closed. But I see a diner is still open so I try my luck there and pull up in front of it. I get out of my police car and close the door before making my way to the entrance.

"Sorry, we're closed!" a woman I'm assuming is the waitress, and who is sweeping the floors, calls out, not bothering to look up as I enter the diner.

"I understand," I smile, even though she can't see it, and take off my police hat, holding it against my chest. "But could I please just get a cup of coffee? I'm working the night shift so I have to be on high alert."

When the woman finally looks up, I swear I can see a light shining down on her, as well as hear angels singing. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, with pale skin, brown eyes that are almost the same shade as mine, and long, straight, dark brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail, but I still want to run my fingers through. This woman is like a goddess. To me, anyway.

She goes behind the counter to make a fresh pot of coffee for me. "Okay, but only because you're a cop and if I were to refuse, you'd probably arrest me," she says.

"It's not really a crime to say no to a cop when he asks you to make a cup of coffee for him," I laugh. "If anything, I'd just keep begging until you said yes."

The woman laughs too and it makes me already fall in love with her, despite not knowing who she is yet. She's about to pour the coffee into a mug, but I stop her.

"Oh, it's okay. I brought my own cup." I hand her my thermos and she takes it, placing it down on the counter and pouring the coffee into it. She passes my thermos back to me, along with cream, sugar, and one of those brown stick things that you use to stir your coffee. I take one of the single-serve cups of creamer, as well as a packet of sugar, and pour both contents into my thermos, using the stick thing to mix them in with the coffee.

I feel like now's the time to introduce myself so I stick my hand out. "I'm Jacob by the way. Officer Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake."

"Isabella Swan," the woman says, shaking my hand. "But everyone calls me Bella."

My eyes widen. Where have I heard that name before? "Swan? You don't happen to be related to Charlie Swan? The late Chief of Police?"

"He's my father," Bella tells me, her voice sad.

It's no wonder she looks so familiar. We still keep some of Charlie Swan's possessions in a glass box to honor him—like a shrine, I guess you could call it. A photograph of him and his family is one of those possessions. I mean, it's been eight years, but Bella, one of Charlie's daughters, still looks the same as she did when she was about eleven or twelve when the photograph was taken. But more beautiful, now that she's a young adult.

"He was a good man," I tell her. "He died too soon." I notice she's uncomfortable and shake my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that, your father was well-loved by everyone. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him."

"Really? Why is that?" Bella asks.

I don't want to upset her further, but she does have a right to know how her beloved father helped turn me the man I am today. I gesture to one of the booths by the window. "Would you mind if we sit so I can tell you all about it?"

She nods and follows me, sitting down across from me in the booth near the entrance. I then tell her all about my journey from being a high school senior with no plans for college to enrolling in the Police Academy and pursuing my dream of becoming a cop. When I'm done, I take her hand in mine and tell her that I know what it's like to lose both parents at a young age. I was also twelve years old when myparents died in a car accident, though, I don't go into detail about what happened. Like how they were driving home after a date night and a drunk driver going in the opposite direction swerved into their lane and crashed into them, killing all three instantly.

Not wanting to upset Bella further, I grab my phone from my holster and turn it on to check the time before standing up. "I have to go. Night shift. Thanks for the coffee, Bella. I hope to see you again soon."

We say bye to each other and I walk out the door and get into the car, pulling out onto the road and driving to my assigned patrol area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Like I said, I don't know how this story is going to go. I've never written the same story in someone else's POV before. Some of you may think it's easy, but it's actually pretty hard.** **And I apologize in advance if the chapters are short. It's because of my struggle with this story. I was re-reading The Handsome Cop in Bella's POV and felt like I could've contributed more into that story. Hopefully this one will make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner/author of The Twilight Saga**

* * *

The next day, I can't stop thinking about Bella as I patrol the freeway, ready to pull over any driver who dares speed down the road. I only got four hours of sleep after my night patrol, but I feel well rested and on high alert. Then again, I have about three cups of caffeine in me.

A red Dodge Grand Caravan catches my eye as it drives past me, though, it's not speeding. What catches my eyes is the driver's side taillight. Even though it's light out, I can tell the taillight is busted. I immediately turn on the sirens and pull onto the freeway, following the red car. It pulls off to the side and the driver turns off the engine. Grabbing my hat and ticket book—because force of habit—I get out of my car and put my police hat on as I approach the driver's side window of the red car.

Staring down at my book, I speak, "License and registration, please." When I look up, I see that it's Bella Swan behind the wheel and I do a happy dance in my head while my eyes widen and I remove my sunglasses. Bella's eyes widen as well.

"Officer Black," she says. "Hi."

I grin down at her. "Please, call me Jake. Where you heading?"

"I was on my way to pick up my kids from school," she tells me.

"You have kids?"

"Yeah. Twin girls."

My grin falters. "So, you're married?"

Bella shakes her head. "Oh, no. I'm single."

The grin reappears on my face. "Good. I mean—" I start stumbling over my words, but after a moment, I clear my throat. "Sorry, back to being professional." I gesture to the back of Bella's car. "One of your taillights is out. That's why I pulled you over."

"Oh," she says. "I didn't know. I will definitely get that fixed."

I'm still grinning at her. "Good." I then add, "Actually, now that I have you here, do you want to grab a cup of coffee sometime?"

She just looks at me, her mouth agape. "You're asking me out on a date? Here? Now?"

"Yeah, I guess." My grin turns sheepish. "You can say no. I mean, I'd be upset if you said no, because I thought we connected last night at the diner." I once again stumble over my words.

Bella cuts me off. "I'd love to grab coffee sometime with you." She then reaches into the glove compartment and grabs a piece of paper and a pen. "Here is my number." She writes it down and hands the paper to me. "You just let me know when and I'll be there."

"Okay, sure," I tell her, taking the piece of the paper from her. "I'll definitely call you sometime. I'll maybe even send you some cute text messages with emojis." We both laugh at that. "Have a good day, Bella." With that, I walk away and head back to my car. I get in and turn on the engine, pulling onto the freeway and driving past Bella, who waves at me through the window.

* * *

I spent the rest of my day sending Bella cute emoji text messages while I did some paperwork at the station after patrolling for four hours. I'm surprised Sam hasn't yet scolded me for texting when I'm supposed to be working. But I'm almost done my shift when I send Bella another text, this one not containing any emojis.

 **I was wondering if you'd like to go on that date with me. We don't have to do coffee. We can just have dinner, instead. I happen to know a place.**

A few minutes go by when my phone dings.

 **Dinner sounds good. What time?** Bella replies via text.

I think about it for a moment. **How about seven o'clock this Friday?**

Another few minutes go by and I'm guessing Bella's working as well. Or just busy being a mom to her twin girls. **Seven o'clock sounds good. I will text you my address.** When she does, I save it into my phone.

 **Great. I look forward to our date.**

"Who are you texting?" I practically jump out of my chair at the sound of Sam's voice.

"No one," I lie, putting my phone away. "Just my sister."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask any more questions. Instead, he just lingers by my desk, making me uncomfortable, though, I don't bother to look up. Instead, I just focus on finishing my paperwork.

"So I heard you met the former Chief's daughter," Sam speaks after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Is that so?" I ask, still not looking up.

"Uh-huh." Long pause. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It's then that I finally look up with a frown on my face. "I didn't know I was supposed to. Do you know Bella Swan?"

"Of course I do," Sam says. "Anyone who knew Charlie Swan knows he has a daughter, as well as three stepchildren. And I met them back when I was just starting out as a rookie cop. It was before _it_ happened. Sue and the kids came by the station for a visit."

"Oh," is my only response. And I know what Sam means by _it._

"Bella is like a sister to me," he adds. "I was there that night Charlie and his wife were murdered. I was even part of the group that chased down the guys who did it. And since then, I've done whatever I could to be helpful and supportive of Bella and her stepbrother and stepsisters. I still continue to do just that."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask, curious.

Sam leans forward so he's right in my face. "If you plan on asking Bella out on a date, just know that I'm your boss. So if you hurt her, I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

I'm suddenly more afraid of him than usual. "Crystal," I reply, my voice squeaky.

"Good," Sam says, looking smug as he stands up, smooths down his uniform, and then walks away, leaving me sitting at my desk with a look of fear on my face.

When I get home after a long work day, I decide to give my sister, Rachel, a call. She answers on the second ring.

"Hey, baby brother. What's up?"

I roll my eyes at her nickname for me. "Hey, Rach. I just wanted to call to see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine," she tells me. "Been busy with work and such. But that's not the only reason why you called, is it?" I can imagine her raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head. "No, that's not the only reason. I called because I met someone."

"Oh my god, finally!" Rachel screams through the phone and I flinch. "It's about time. Becca and I were worried you'd grow old and die alone. Who is she?"

I pause for a moment. "Bella Swan."

"Swan? As in _Charlie_ Swan?"

I nod. "Yes."

"And?"

"And we have a date this Friday at seven," I tell Rachel.

"That's awesome," she praises. "Where are you taking Bella?"

"I was thinking that Italian place where Mom and Dad had their first date," I say. A sad look appears on my face whenever I talk or even think about my parents.

"Isn't it expensive?" Rachel asks.

"I can afford it."

"Well, I hope you hit it off with Bella." I can hear the smile in her voice. "I hear she's a sweet girl. And may be the _only_ girl you'll ever meet."

"I actually think she may be the one," I reveal.

There's a long pause on the other end and I'm guessing the look on Rachel's face is one of shock. "Jacob Ephraim Black, are you already falling in love with the Chief's daughter?"

"Okay, first of all, it's _former_ Chief," I explain. "When you just say Chief, you're referring to Sam. And second," I smile sheepishly, "yes, I am already falling in love with Bella."

"And you haven't even gone on your first date yet," Rachel adds. "While I'm really happy for you, are you certain she's the one?"

"Yes," I assure her. "Believe me, there's no one else I want to be with than her."

"Then don't screw this up," Rachel says. "Because like I said, Bella may be the only girl you'll ever meet. And even though she and I haven't met yet, I already like her."

We change the subject and Rachel tells me all about what's been going on at the daycare where she works. For as long as I can remember, both my sisters, who are twins, have wanted to do something that involved child care. I guess taking care of me after our parents died had something to do with it. Rebecca is a kindergarten teacher in Honolulu.

I tell Rachel that Bella has kids of her own and that they're twins like her and Rebecca. She gives me a lecture on parenting—even though she's not one herself—and how it can be as hard as being a cop, especially when there's two of them. Once Bella and I hit it off and I meet her kids, I want to be the best father figure I can be for them. And if they don't like me, I'll do whatever it takes to change their minds.

After my phone call with my sister, I get ready for bed. I change into only a pair of boxers and brush my teeth in the bathroom. Getting underneath the covers, I make a mental note to buy parenting books before closing the light and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
